


This Isn't How it Was Supposed to be

by AlyssaHerondale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaHerondale/pseuds/AlyssaHerondale
Summary: What started out as shameless flirting and a one night stand transformed into something so much more. Tskushima Kei and Kuroo Testuro weren't supposed to fall in love but they did. Unfortunately, even the greatest things don't last.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this is not my first fanfic ever but it is my first one on ao3 so really sorry is the format is messed up or anything. 

 

 

 

Tshukshima Kei hated the day before spring break. School was a required so he showed up and went to all his classes just like he always did but instead on this day, apart from any other, his time was wasted (more than usual.) Nothing was learned, all his teachers seemed to do was hand out "busy work" and attempt to have "fun" with the class but it was obvious no one was into it. Instead everyone around him talked about their plans for a crazy spring break plans and how many times they planned to get laid. To Kei, it seemed to be the same thing said over and over, although most of it sounded stupid, some plans of certain individuals sounded appealing. The morning had passed and lunch had arrived, so Kei resumed his usual table in the cafeteria with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi blabbed on about his spring break plans too, shamelessly like every other person in this school, but I listened anyways because I knew it was important to him. Today he looked particularly flamboyant, not that I minded, when he dressed like this he looked more like himself than he ever has. He wore his mass of green hair up in a bun with ribbons of glitter woven through it and a brightly coloured aqua shirt from the ladies section that showed off his delicate collar bones. He looked good to say the least. 

"So what's in store for your spring break Tsukki?" Yamaguchi questioned, although I was sure he already knew. 

I opened my mouth to answer but got distracted as a group of boys walked into the cafetira. They were nothing new to me, I'd known them all since grade school, but we were never really friends. First walked in Iwazumi Hajime, your usual gorgeous but "quiet and brooding" type, flanked by Oikawa Tooru who was beatify but in an unearthly way. The way the moon and dewdrops on flower petals are beautiful. Next came Bokuto Koutaro and Akaashi Keiji who drew attention but in a more subtle way than the other two did. The last one in the group, not paired with anyone but his own ego was Kuroo Testuro. He always caught Kei's attention, with his Cheshire grin and bright, ambition filled eyes. That boy was hall messy hair and tight jeans, not that Kei particularly minded. Of course, caught staring like a fool by Kuroo, he started to make his way over to their table the rest of his group in tow. Kuroo leaned on their table, his weight on his arms and smirked, although before he could speak Yamaguchi beat him to it. He looked at the four boys behind Kuroo and smiled slowly.

"Huh, Tsukki. Would you look what the cat dragged in."

The corner of my mouth twitched in amusement. The two of us had always had a joke about Kurro resembling a cat, way he slunk around gracefully like a nimble black cat. 

"Be careful Yams," Kuroo jibed. "The cat bites" 

He turned his attention to be next. 

"So Tsukki," he drawled. "Are you coming to my party tonight? I could teach you how to have a little fun. I couldn't think of a better way for you to kick off your spring break."

I met his eyes with mine, deciding to match his attitude. I could be bold, it's just that no one expected it. I purposely raked my eyes up and down his body and smirked. 

"I could think of a few"

I failed to make him blush, or even flinch, he only arched an eyebrow. 

"Oh I'm sure you could," he said, stifling a smile. 

He released his grip from the edge of the table as his friends beckoned for him to go to theme or usual table. As we was walking away he tossed a glance over his shoulder. 

"I'll see you there Tsukki."

Damn right, I thought. 

 

 

 

 

 

There will be many more chapters to come so stay tuned :)


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Yamaguchi showed up at my house, unannounced of course.  
"Tsukki, get up and get ready we are going to that party," he declared.  
"Who says?"  
"Me," he responded. "So get off your ass before I make you."  
I looked at him quizzically and he flashed me a grin before turning to root through my closet.  
"Oh Tsukki," he sighed over dramatically. "Everything in here is so painfully drab." He paused for a second, throwing hangers aside. "I guess this will do."  
He handed me black jeans, a white shirt, and a chestnut coloured carnagin.  
"There." He said sounding genuinely pleased. "You'll be sure to catch Kuroo's eye now"  
"Right," I replied sarcastically. "Because that's all I want."  
Eventually we made our way to the party, but not before our traditional pre-game drink. We marched up Kuroo's front steps and knocked on the door. A girl I didn't know answered it, she was very very pretty, but not for me. Perhaps if she was a boy. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and stepped aside to let us in. The music was loud but the clothes were louder, bright colours flashing throughout the sea of people. People were everywhere. On couches, tables, stairs, and the dance floor. Of course Kuroo was one of the only ones in black so it wasn't hard to spot him. He was sitting on a table leaning back on his wrist with a drink him is hand, and is shirt fully unbuttoned. He beckoned for me to come towards him, so I made my way to him because for some reason this boy made my inside feel like jelly.  
"Tsukki," he slurred. "I'm so glad you decided to show up."  
He was drunk, and that was a red flag with a thousand warning bells attached that I chose to ignore.  
"Yeah, me too." I replied.  
He leaned in close so he could whisper in my ear.  
"You want to know a secret?" He asked, I locked eyes with him letting him know my answer was yes. He took the signal in and continued to talk.  
"I think you're the most beautiful boy here, and proabably anywhere."  
I blushed hard, not knowing what to say because that was no where near what I was expecting to hear. From then on the night was the blur of red solo cups and dirty dancing. The only vivid memory I retained was walking into a room, Kurro leading me by my hand and then suddenly my clothes were off and so were his - and I'm sure you know what happend from there

Hi all, I didn't realize that my chapters were so short I'll try to write longer


End file.
